legacyofkainfandomcom-20200222-history
Charm
|introduced = Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 (2002)}} Charm was a dark gift used by Kain , that was featured in Blood Omen 2. Kain gained the gift in Chapter 4: The Upper City after absorbing the veins of Marcus. Charm was the ability to "subjugate mortal minds" Marcus: "No, Kain. Once more you underestimate me. The Dark Gifts manifest differently in each of us. Over the years during your absence, my powers have increased enormously. I now have the power to charm all living things, to subjugate their minds and make them do my bidding. You will kneel to me, Kain, and the Sarafan Lord will be pleased with my new slave. Now – obey me!"(Marcus uses Charm on Kain. Energies swirl around Kain for a moment, but are repelled back at Marcus.)Marcus: "What? Impossible!"//'Kain:' "What manner of creatures have you been practicing on? Dull mortal fools with their minds full of commerce and dung? My mind is far too strong for your powers."//'Marcus:' "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript. and control their actions, as long as they were nearby. In practice only non-aggressive (NPC) Human characters could be Charmed Charm: "All non-aggressive characters can be charmed with this power. In Charm mode, Kain is able to take complete control of another character and move him or her around a certain distance. Press the Dark Gift button to enter Charm mode and...aim the cursor at the character you want to control. Once a character is selected, press the Dark Gift button again to Charm. Kain can use this power to make characters do things that would not normally be able to do." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 manual. pg15 (Eidos Interactive). (2002) Download. "Charm (gained by defeating Marcus in Chapter 4)Allows Kain to control weak-minded humans" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0 "'''Dark Gift:Charm' Charm gives you the ability to control weak-minded humans for a short time. It does not work on the Sarafan. Once you have activated it aim the cursor at the victim's head. While controlling a human, pressing any other button than the action button will return you to your body."'' Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 40.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. When activated, a circular targeting reticle appeared, that could be manually aimed, although it would automatically 'lock-on' to NPC or enemy character close to the target. Ordinarily, the target was purple in color (indicating no lock), but would change red if an enemy character was targeted (these could not be charmed) or white if an NPC was targeted, when activated, Kain 'projected' the view towards the character and players were then able to control the NPC in place of Kain. Kain could be seen from the NPC's point of view as closing his eyes and holding his fingers to his temples, but unprotected by any kind of shield. Charmed NPC's were generally used to activate levers and switches outside of Kain's reach, but they could also be used to lure enemies as the ordinary 'jumping ' button made NPC's call out for help . Kain gained thisDark Gift in Chapter 4:The Upper City, when he ran into traitor vampire Marcus. Marcus attempted to control Kain through the use of this Dark Gift, but failed, instead being able to read Kain's thoughts and learn of his mission to reach the Bishop of Meridian Marcus: "No, Kain. Once more you underestimate me. The Dark Gifts manifest differently in each of us. Over the years during your absence, my powers have increased enormously. I now have the power to charm all living things, to subjugate their minds and make them do my bidding. You will kneel to me, Kain, and the Sarafan Lord will be pleased with my new slave. Now – obey me!"(Marcus uses Charm on Kain. Energies swirl around Kain for a moment, but are repelled back at Marcus.)Marcus: "What? Impossible!"//'Kain:' "What manner of creatures have you been practicing on? Dull mortal fools with their minds full of commerce and dung? My mind is far too strong for your powers."//'Marcus:' "No matter. My mental power still allowed me to read your thoughts. You seek the Bishop of Meridian, do you not? He has some information that you require."//'Kain:' "Clever trick." Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.(When Kain gained the ability he is notably unable to use this facet of the Dark Gift) Marcus had evolved the gift originally and used it quite often, most notably throughout the chase with Kain to reach the Bishop's Manor (and back to the Cathedral), when Marcus used it repeatedly to summon Sarafan priests to attack Kain, it was also used to by him to silence the Bishop of Meridian when Kain wanted to know how to enter the Sarafan Keep Kain: "Greetings, old man. I assume that I address the Bishop of Meridian?"//'Bishop:' "Hssss…"//'Kain:' "I seek information on gaining access to the Sarafan Keep. You are to give me passage inside. I am sent by Vorador."//'Bishop:' "Grhgh…"//'Kain:' "What ails you? Speak!"//'Marcus:' "He speaks only at my command."//'Kain:' "What –?"//'Marcus:' "You are too late, Kain. He is entirely in my power."//'Kain:' "Release him, and I may spare your life."//'Marcus:' "I hold the cards now, Kain. Surrender yourself to me, or I will kill him."//'Kain:' "What do I care for the life of some mortal? But the thought of killing you at last entices me. Tell me, Marcus. Do you truly believe you can stop me?"//'Marcus:' "Stay back! You cannot win. The Bishop will tell you nothing while he remains under my power. And you will never catch me!" Crystal Dynamics. Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2. (Eidos Interactive). PlayStation 2. (March 19, 2002) Transcript.. Upon killing Marcus (in a boss battle), Kain was granted this ability too "Charm (gained by defeating Marcus in Chapter 4)Allows Kain to control weak-minded humans" Prima Games. Prima's Official Strategy Guide to Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2(2002).Page 2.ISBN:0-7615-3774-0. Notes *The targeting reticle of Charm is the same as the one used for the Telekinesis Dark Gift . *Some enemies can be temporarily stunned by using Charm on them (whilst the recticle is red), though this will invariably alert them to Kain's presence if they were not already aware . *Debug messages whilst using Charm demonstrate several Star Wars references; A Charmed NPC character displays the message "what is thy bidding my master", whilst an attempt to charm an enemy will display the message "your jedi mind tricks will not work on me", 'occupied' characters such as Chained humans or NPC's in conversation display the message "I'm too busy to be charmed". Bosses give the message "I can charm myself thank you" . *Charm is part of a long line of 'Possession'-style abilities seen throughout the ''Legacy of Kain'' series. ''Blood Omen'' had Control Mind and Spirit Wrack (abilities fired through a similar projectile that gave Kain control of Human and Creature characters respectively - unlike later abilities, these were fatal to those it was used on as the characters souls were displaced). [[Soul Reaver 1|''Soul Reaver ]] was originally to have featured a (removed) Possession ability (gained from the similarly removed the Priestess) which would have enabled Raziel to take over even aggressive enemies Possession (SR1) Page on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln). - a relic of this Possession ability remains in ''Soul Reaver 2 ''and can be activated with cheats Possession (SR2) Page on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. Similarly [[Legacy of Kain: Defiance|''Defiance]] allows Raziel to possess corpses to return to the Material Realm, but was also planned to have included a 'Mind Fragment' of the Balance Emblem, which may have entailed a similar power Deleted Pillar Reaver Upgrades Page on The Lost Worlds (by Ben Lincoln).. *A sequence of ''Blood Omen 2'' involving Kain Charming Gondola Workers to blow up the Gondola factory in Chapter 6:The Industrial Quarter was removed from the final game - it is replaced by a cutscene showing an undisciplined Mercenary activating an Explosive Device to the same effect Charming Workers at the Gondola Page on The Lost Worlds (By Ben Lincoln).. See Also * Blood Omen 2 Dark Gifts at Dark Chronicle (by Marie Walter). References }} Category:Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 Category:Dark Gifts (Blood Omen 2) Category:Abilities